Unspoken melodies(temp title)
by Azure14scriptor
Summary: "I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm from California!" She grinned happily. Percy smiled wildly too, his cheeks getting chubbier. "I'm Percy!". They shook hands, two little kids being friends for the first time, not knowing the story that lies ahead. "Where did you learn to play the piano?" OOC. (see my profile for details)
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, I was actually debating whether to put this in third person POV, or in first person POV. And I finally thought of the right plot, but for the first five chapters please enjoy reading **six-year-old Percy and Annabeth**:) I made them younger a bit.

~To the 412 people who have already viewed my story, I have to say that nothing new happened here, I just rewrote the chapters in the third person POV, but I did made some changes, so I don't know if you might get bored reading this or if you want to see the changes I made, well go ahead.

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan and I don't own this story. I won't say this again.

* * *

**Today, I will walk in the rain,**

**So that no one can see my tears falling.**

**Tomorrow, I will lock myself in my room,**

**So that no one can see that I'm dying.**

* * *

Dark, cloudy, and crowded with people walking down the street. This is the perfect way to describe this happy day in New York.

Rain was falling down heavily, covering every inch of dirt on the ground. The clouds casted a dark blanket all over the dark sky. Muddy water splashed every time a car droves fast. People in rain coats and umbrellas rushed pass against the strong winds blowing heavily, knocking the leaves off trees and umbrellas off their hands. Just another busy day for the people with jobs and businesses.

A kid, no more than six years old, carried his little feet across the sidewalk. His messy, jet-black hair was wet, while his chubby little arms tried to cover his small body from getting drenched. He has huge, green eyes, shrouded by dark eyelashes and really chubby cheeks with dimples on the sides of his rosy lips. He definitely didn't look like a homeless kid living in the streets.

Percy was frustrated. He hated walking down the crowded street and almost being trampled by these strangers. He hated having to pull his jacket tighter every time it slips from his meaty arms. He hated being alone in the heavy rain. He hated how the air has drenched his raven hair and made it even more messier. He most definitely hated not having his mum walk him on the way to his job.

And by job, he means being a "pretend" assistant to his friend down the block, not a real profitable job. He was pretty sure his mummy would scold him and never allow him to go to "work" again if ever she finds out about his secret. But he loved his "job". Times are tight and sometimes his "boss" actually gives him a dollar or two. But most especially, it's the only way he could get out of the house and escape the beatings from his stepfather, smelly Gabe. It's summer and school doesn't start until tomorrow. He was pretty sure he would be a six-years-old-on-a-stick by the time that comes.

Don't get me wrong, Percy hated school. He doesn't have any friends and all the teachers dislike him because of his dyslexia and ADHD. Not to mention that he isn't exactly the sweetest little angel in his class. Yep, school was even more torturous than his mummy making him finish his vegetables off his plate. He sighed, there was nothing he wouldn't do than just be home with his mum right now.

Unfortunately, his mum was busy working her head off selling candy at the candy shop downtown, while his smelly stepdad will be slacking his butt off in their tiny apartment. Ever since smelly Gabe came to the picture, his life suddenly just stunk. Literally. His stepdad would leave cigars, empty beer cans and empty pizza boxes cluttered around the floor, making the whole place smell like a dead rat. Hence, he gave him the nickname "smelly".

He usually throws food at Percy when his mummy weren't looking, and takes away all the allowance mum gives him. Sometimes, he even tried to sell Percy to their neighbor next door by making him stand on the lawn while holding a sign "10 bucks for the little monster". His mum had to pick Percy up some random house and give the ten dollars back. Smelly Gabe said he didn't know what the sign said. Percy tried to get back by putting hot sauce in his pants, but he would only get beat up again. If only someone would buy smelly Gabe, Percy thought, he'd sell him for free!

So, he continued walking down the street no matter how dangerous it was for a little kid. A few blocks ahead, a large, stone-grey building stood, with large windows and two big doors shaped like an arc in the middle. The logo, a smiling sun, was carved on top of the doors. The sign below it,_ "Sunshine music Industries, where music comes to life",_ was written in huge gold letters. Percy wasn't really appreciative of architecture, but the building gave him happy thoughts, especially after living in a run-down apartment all his life.

As he reached the front, He stood on tiptoes to reach the handles. He hadn't had his growth spurt yet, and he could barely push the doors open. When he finally got inside, he noticed all the people rushing around the lobby. His "boss" was the manager of a music company, and all these music hopefuls filled the building every summer. The lobby was a simple, white room, with a few sofas on the left and a desk on the right.

He made his way through and was able to reach the front desk. A tall and pretty woman carrying an Ipad was busy talking to the phone while she greeted the clients. When she saw Percy, her eyes gleamed. Percy took off his jacket and placed it in a rack.

"Hello Mellie!" he greeted.

"Percy! There you are! Oh, quick, Apollo needs your help. I'm too busy with these phone calls to cater his needs. Please help him-" she stopped whatever she was going to say as the phone rang again. Percy took his cue and started to shuffle out of the lobby.

He entered Apollo's office, a small room with a desk in the middle, wherein Apollo was seated behind it. Apollo is in his twenties, with blond hair and blue eyes. He has this dazzling smile that he uses to pick up girls, which Percy thinks is gross. But more or less, he is way more nicer than his smelly stepfather, Gabe.

Apollo smiles at Percy as he enters, "Hey, kiddo, what's up? High five!" the six-years-old was too short to slap his hand."Too slow." Apollo grins as he moves his hand away.

Percy smiles wildly. " Mellie says I could help!"

"Hmmm...Well, I guess I could ask you this, but...no, it's too hard." Apollo frowns at the thought.

Percy starts to jump up and down. "Please! Please! Please! Mr. Apollo, I want to help!"

"Weeelll...Okay, fine, but listen closely." Apollo picks up something from his desk. "And you have to promise to deliver this back safely." He stops.

"Yes, I can! What is it?" Percy asked.

"I need you to..." Apollo hands him the mug. "Go get me some coffee." he says.

Percy grins happily. "Will do!" He starts skipping out the office.

"And don't get to any trouble!" Apollo shouts after him.

* * *

**I was told to never play with fire,**

**but one touch and I lit up in flames.**

**I was told never to swim in deep waters,**

**but I'll swim the ocean just to see your face.**

* * *

Percy skipped through the hall, counting out loudly the number of tiles he has skipped.

"One, two, three!" he jumped to the orange tile in front of him. He was very happy he managed to avoid all those lines. Just ten more tiles and he would reach the kitchen, where he would be able to complete his quest. He began to skip again.

He was about to reach the fifth tile when he stopped in his tracks. The long hallway was deserted, in which he only living thing there was Percy and the potted plant near the door. Weirdly, a sound, soft and melodious, yet very haunting, came from the music room.

Someone was playing the piano.

Curious, Percy stopped skipping, his quest forgotten, and started to tiptoe towards the door. It was closed, so Percy opened it slightly to get a peek. It was dark and Percy has to squint his huge eyes to get the image clearly.

A girl, probably his age, was seated at the chair placed in front of the huge, black, grand piano. All the other instruments where idly sitting on the sides. The girl has blond hair, which curled like a princess at the tip. She faced the piano, away from Percy's sight. He wondered what she was doing there.

The music flowed softly, with notes flying in the air, like a little bird taking flight for the first time. Percy could almost imagine the notes flowing from the piano, bumping each other in perfect harmony. A cacophony of emotions followed the notes, like a firework bursting with many different colors.

Staring with his mouth forming a perfect little "o", Percy could feel the melody in the song, and there was no denying the talent of the girl. The sound gave off the balance of happiness and sadness. Happy, as the sound reminded Percy of the songs his mother tells him at night. Sad, because it was clear it tells the story of a heartbreak, as the girl's fingers traced the keys of the piano softly, almost caressing the face of a lost loved one.

Percy was really, really sad when she stopped.

Trying to not get noticed, Percy shuffled backwards, but his feet hit something hard. _The potted plant._ he stumbled backwards, tripping over the pot and dropping the mug. It shattered into a million pieces.

"Hey! Who's there!"

Percy tried to pick up the pieces, but it only scratched his meaty hands. He decided to just drop everything and run away, back to the lobby. Unfortunately, a young, _girly _voice spoke above him.

"What are you doing?"

The girl, with long, blond and curly hair stood before him. She was the same age as him, six, and she was scowling so hard, her eyebrows were starting to join together. She has tanned skin, and rosy cheeks that makes her look prettier, if it weren't for the huge frown on her face.

"I was just picking up these glass." Percy tried to look innocent but was cut off when a voice shouted behind him.

Apollo was walking towards them, a few meters away. He looked worried and at the same time a little frustrated.

"What are you kids doing there?"

* * *

**We stare at each other, then we shook hands.**

**I smiled at the thought, as we are now friends.**

**But the word that my brain has given,**

**My heart decided to change completely.**

* * *

The girl, which Percy still didn't know who, looked scared. Apparently, she was smart enough to realize what is happening. Percy was still sitting on the floor when the girl grabbed his hand and started to pull him towards the other end of the corridor. She ran fast, with Percy almost tripping on the way out.

"Come on! We're gonna get in trouble!" She yelled as they went to the fire exit. The girl easily grabbed the handle, as she was taller than Percy. He didn't like it one bit that a girl was taller than him.

They went down the stairs, which Percy thought was very dangerous, and his mummy would definitely kill him when she finds out. Okay, maybe not, his mum was way too nice. But he would definitely have to endure the sad look on her face, and that would kill him.

They managed to reach the end of the staircase and into the back of the building. He definitely didn't like walking here. The place was absolutely deserted and trash were littered across the ground. The dumpster smelled, but not as much as Gabe, with the weeks trash piled inside. Percy didn't feel happy at all they were here. He wished he had just gotten caught with the girl by Apollo.

Speaking of the girl, she started glaring at him again, "Why were you spying on me?" She put her hands on her hips.

"I was not." Percy pouted. "I was just wondering why someone was playing the piano that Apollo told me not to." He said innocently.

The girl huffed at him, the stuck out her tongue. "That's none of you business!" she turned and started to walk away. Percy decided to do the most logical thing, for him, and follow her. His foot got caught up in one of the trash and he fell face first to the ground. The girl turned.

"Are you that clumsy?" She said as she pulled him up. "At least you got punished from eavesdropping."

"But you play really good!" He said truthfully.

The girl's face was suddenly shocked, her eyebrows raised excitedly.

"Really?"

"Really."

She blushed and smiled. A real smile. She looked really pretty, and Percy didn't miss that. He stared at the girl in awe for a while. The girl seemed to really like the compliment.

"Do you want to be my friend?" Asked the girl, her eyes waiting for an answer.

Percy pouted. "But my mum told me it's a big 'no-no' to talk to strangers."

The girl pondered for a while, lost in thought. Percy imagined a chariot being pulled by a little pony inside her head. Then the chariot stopped. The girl smiled widely. She led out her hand towards Percy.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm from California!" She grinned happily.

Percy smiled wildly too, his cheeks getting chubbier. "I'm Percy!"

They shook hands, two little kids being friends for the first time, not knowing the story that lies ahead.

"Where did you learn to play the piano?"

* * *

**When your hand touches the piano,**

**the stars come down to hear you play.**

**But when your hand touches mine,**

**I no longer have any words to say.**

* * *

The two six-year-olds happily walked together. Annabeth and Percy held hands as they made their way again in front of the building.

They completely forgot the trouble they were in.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Apollo, looking tired was standing in the doorway, looking down at the two kids. He was holding the broken pieces of his mug.

Percy, flustered, stared at his shoes, wondering how to get out of trouble when Annabeth raised their hands that was still connected. "He's my friend!" she said cheerfully.

Apollo smiled at her. "Hey there! you better hurry, your mom's looking for you." Annabeth frowned at Apollo, but she grinned again.

"Okay! Come on, Percy!" She pulled him even before Apollo could protest. They walked back into the lobby. It was still full of people. A tall, Asian woman with red hair and white dress was standing among the crowd, near some other people who were probably her relatives.

"Annabeth! Where are you? It's time to go home!" She looked around the crowd. Percy pointed at the woman.

"Is that your mum?" He asked Annabeth.

"Yes." She said, but instead of going to her direction, she pulled Percy behind a potted plant, and started making their way back to the hallway.

"Why doesn't she look like you?" Percy asked, but Annabeth ignored him. They continued walking until they got out of the lobby and into the deserted hallway. She turned to him.

"Last one to the piano is a rotten egg!" And before Percy could react, she bolted across the hall. After a few seconds of staring, Percy ran after her. When he got inside the music room, Annabeth was already sitting in front of the piano, grinning triumphantly.

"Ha, you lose! Beat you again, slow poke!" she stuck out her tongue, Percy did the same as he bent. Percy was still panting when Annabeth pulled him beside her. She started playing the piano

She moved her fingers on the keys again and music started flowing across the room. Once again, Percy couldn't help but fall in its melodic grasp. It felt like you plunged into space, haunted with the mystery in its darkness. Percy didn't know what to say, Annabeth just kept playing.

She looked pretty with her eyes focused on the piano, which Percy couldn't help but notice. Her face, that was in a permanent scowl, looked innocent. Even for a six-year-old, she looked like she's been through much, with the hard edge on her face. Percy didn't know if it was okay to ask why she looked so sad, or why she kept playing that sad song. It was obviously a song of heartbreak by the way her fingers flow slowly across the keys. Notes floated remotely in the air, like the leaves during autumn, falling slowly until blown by the wind again.

Suddenly, the music stopped and Percy blinked as he got jolted back to reality. She looked at him with her beautiful grey eyes, staring at Percy wildly as if asking for a comment. He blinked again, "Wow." He managed to blurt out the only word that was on his mind. Annabeth looked away, but he could tell a red mark covered her face.

She looked at him with a frown. "Well?" she said while pointing to the piano.

Percy stared at her blankly.

She nudged him in the arm, "Do you wanna learn how to play?" she pointed again to the piano.

"Yes!" he exclaimed excitedly. Annabeth took Percy's fingers in hers and started placing them in the proper keys, which Percy has no clue what it was.

"This is a key." She points to the white bars with smaller black bars in between. "When the keys are pressed, a chain reaction occurs to produce the sound. First, the key raises the _wippen_, which forces the_ jack_ against the _hammer roller_. The _hammer roller_ then lifts the_ lever,_ carrying the _hammer_. The key also raises the _damper_; and immediately after the _hammer_ strikes the wire it falls back-" Percy's brain wandered off to other stuff, like how pretty Annabeth would look in blue, his favorite color.

She starts to grip his fingers more tightly, putting them on specific keys. She said something about Bach's _well-tempered clavier?_ Percy have no idea. Mostly, he just stared at their hands, weirded out by the touch. She starts making him press the keys, some lightly, some with force. Percy couldn't help but be awestruck. Nobody has ever made him feel warm before, except for his mum. But this? It makes him feel all gooey inside, like the flames are eating up his stomach. But it felt nice.

A flutter of sound flew out from the piano. It was closely followed by several more, like birds taking off after a great rest. Percy grinned happily.

* * *

**If you could see, what I see,**

**The fireflies lighting up the night.**

**If you could feel, these magic in me,**

**It only works if you hold me tight.**

* * *

Their fingers touched each other in perfect harmony. Annabeth leads, while Percy follows. It was slow at first, like a trail of droplets causing tiny ripples in the ocean. Then Annabeth's fingers take a step forward, almost leaving Percy behind, again. He catches up. She chuckles as his fingers almost stumbles with the faster pace. Percy knits his eyebrows, trying to concentrate.

The drizzle of sounds started to rain heavily. The droplets started drop faster, pouring down soulful music, Percy didn't know could be that beautiful. His eyes were wide open, with his mouth forming a perfect "O" as he looked at Annabeth's smile while she guided his fingers to each of those white bars. Percy could almost hear a spark in his brain as it processed something.

Annabeth suddenly stops, and Percy didn't know where to go, so he did the same. All the sounds start to fall to the ground and disappear. It was heartbreaking, yet happy that it could start anew again.

* * *

**I am dancing in the rain, soaked and wet.**

**I couldn't see, through the blur of water and air.**

**If you're the one, that I am dancing with,**

**Then the world could end, and I won't care.**

* * *

"Wow, you catch up fast. For a boy." She remarked. Percy grinned triumphantly, then stuck out his tongue at her. She just glared at him. "Lessons over!" She said as she started to stand up.

"But you didn't answer my question!" Percy managed to catch up with her.

"What?" Annabeth stopped in front of the door.

"I asked where you learned how to play the piano." Percy repeated.

She just shrugged. "I guess I taught myself." Percy's eyes widened.

"Really? No way!" He exclaimed.

"Well, I kind of learned it from my mum." She started looking to the sides, as if she was getting uncomfortable.

"Your mum? The tall woman?" Percy cocked his head to the sides.

Annabeth swallowed. "No, my mum died yesterday."

Percy couldn't believe it. He felt sorry, really. He couldn't imagine his life without his mum. "Sorry."

She nodded, but a single tear ran down her cheek. "I just thought she would come visit me at my birthday next week." More tears came down, and she started crying for real. She rubbed her little hands against her eyes, but it only made her eyes puffy. Percy looked around, trying to see what he can use to help. He took out his favorite handkerchief, a sea-green one with a trident on the corners. He started wiping Annabeth's tears.

She blushed at the gesture, then taking the handkerchief, she began wiping the tears away. "Thanks." She said sheepishly.

Percy grinned. "No problem!"

Annabeth still looked sad. "Daddy rarely pays attention at me. He married my stepmom after he and mummy got divorced. Then they had these twins who were toddlers now and they annoy me. Mummy said she was gonna come to my party, since she rarely get to visit. Then they called us yesterday and told me she was dead." She began sniffing again.

"It's okay, I could attend your party!" Percy suggested.

Annabeth's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Percy rubbed his chin. "Only if there was blue cake!" he decided.

Annabeth thought for a while. "How about blue muffins?" she asked.

Percy grinned, "Happy birthday!" he said raising his hands.

* * *

**If I could have one wish granted,**

**I'll ask for all things blue.**

**But what I truly wanted,**

**Is to give them all to you.**

* * *

Annabeth smiled happily, but before she could say anything, a voice sounded across the hall.

"Annabeth! There you are! I've looked everywhere for you!" The woman from the lobby, Annabeth's stepmom, was walking down the hall along with Apollo. She didn't look very happy.

"But moom!" Annabeth whined.

"No buts, time to go now." She grabbed Annabeth's hand, then they walked towards the lobby.

"Hey, kiddo. What were you up to?" Apollo asked, picking Percy up.

"Annabeth taught me how to play piano." He grinned.

"Oh did she? You want to say good-bye to your friend?" Apollo asked. Percy smiled and nodded. They walked down the hall, back to the lobby. It was beginning to get dark, and almost all the clients have left. There were only a few people, so it was no longer crowded.

Annabeth and her stepmom were with some other adults, who were probably her stepmom's relatives. They were still busy packing up the instruments, which the relatives brought to record their song. Annabeth was standing in the corner. She turned and saw Percy, and she started to run towards him.

"Percy! Are you still gonna go to my party?" She asked.

"Yes!" Percy said. Annabeth smiled and handed him a card. It has owls all over it, and when he opened it, pop-up letters saying "You're Invited" was inside.

"My address is in there." Annabeth said.

"Okay!" Percy replied.

"Annabeth, hurry up!" Her stepmom has just finished packing, and was already sitting on the driver's seat.

"Bye Percy!" Annabeth said. She gave Percy a wave, but then she leaned and kissed him in the cheek. Percy could feel his blood rose to his cheeks, and he couldn't stop smiling. Annabeth walked away and stepped inside the car. She gave a last wave to Percy. Percy covered his face shyly, sure that he still looked like a tomato. He managed to gave her a small wave.

As her car drove away, Apollo ruffled Percy hair. "So the little kid's a ladies man, eh?" he teased, making Percy pout ant stuck his tongue out at him. Apollo just laughed.

Percy grabbed his jacket from the rack as he decided to go home. It was too bad he couldn't tell his mum about his job. She would've loved to hear the two new things he learned today. The first one was how to play the piano, but he was sure he liked the second one better.

He wondered if there would be a time he could tell everything to his mum. That would be nice.

* * *

**~The end of the first chapter. I don't know how it got this long. Really.**


	2. I'm Luke

Author's Note: Hey guys, I am really sorry for not updating. Seriously, why did I write 4 stories without finishing them? I'll tell you one word. Stupid. Really stupid. To those who were also following my other stories, I'm sorry I didn't update because I have a writer's block. Seriously, when I tell myself I will update, I was ready to start typing, but the ideas just don't come. It's so frustrating!

The reason I am updating this story is because I planned this until chapter 5. So basically, I will update more often, but might stop when I reach the fifth chapter. School has started again, so I only have time to write this weekend. Please bear with me, since it's really hard to make them sound childish.

~**4 chapters before I switch to the 16-year-old Percy and Annabeth. Can't wait! **

Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan.

* * *

_**"A boy, with blond hair and blue eyes, walked near Annabeth.**_

_**"Hello." he said quietly.**_

_**"Hello." Annabeth looked at the boy. He was looking at the floor, wearing a buttoned shirt and blue pants. He has a scar in his face.**_

_**"I'm Luke." he said."**_

* * *

Annabeth decided her life officially stunk the moment her daddy said she was going to a new school.

It was the best day ever, Annabeth woke up early for the first day of school. She wanted to be the first of her classmates to see their new classroom, meet their new teachers, and learn their first lesson. To say Annabeth was excited, was the understatement of the year. She got dressed up so fast, her dad, who was supposed to walk her to school, wasn't even ready yet.

It was still two hours before school starts, and Frederick, Annabeth's dad, was sitting pretty at the table, while Annabeth has already dressed up for school. She had tugged her dad's shirt, telling him to walk her to school _now_, when after an hour of coaxing, he finally agreed.

"Just give me a minute, Annie, I'll be right over." He said as he disappeared into the bathroom.

Annabeth pouted. They're wasting time! She plopped down the chair and glared.

"Oh, don't glare! I'm sure you'll get to school right on time!" Her stepmom was relatively happy today, and smiled at Annabeth as she did the dishes. Annabeth huffed. Right on time? Right on time is for slow pokes! What she cared about is going to school very early. So early, she could even beat her teachers at the gate!

She crossed her arms as she waited for her dad. Every second that passed, Annabeth gets more and more irritated. She was wearing her lucky, white blouse. Her blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She was wearing a black jumper skirt and black leather shoes with white socks. She really wanted to look sharp for her teachers, especially to the new ones who didn't know her yet. At least they'll get an idea of who she is.

Her dad finally appears, wearing his work clothes. Annabeth jumps up and took off running towards him.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can we go to my school now!?" She tugged on her dad's shirt repeatedly.

"Of course, except for one thing." Her dad bent down to look at her eyes. "You're gonna be transferring schools, remember?"

Annabeth's big grey eyes opened wide. "But daddy!-" Her dad shook her head.

"No, your mother has already told you that, remember?" Annabeth frowned. Her _stepmom_ told her about it, not her mum.

The day before her mother died, the day before Annabeth has lost hope that everything could be fixed in her life, her stepmom told her that Annabeth would be attending a new school. More importantly, the school she will be attending was perfect for kids like her.

"They have special facilities, and teachers that could take care of anything that you need. They know how to handle kids like you." She had said.

_Kids like me, tsk, kids with abnormalities_, Annabeth thought. Of course, no matter how good her grades are, she will never be the perfect daughter. No, not ever. She has dyslexia and ADHD. She has tried so hard to get over those illness, reading every single book she could get her hands on. Everytime she started reading, words fly around the pages, like annoying little wasps. But eventually, the letters settle down and she could finally read them. Annabeth was so happy with the accomplishment, she immediately called her dad. Too bad though, when she looked again, the words started flying all over. Her dad had told her "Better luck next time". She hated it, people not paying much attention to her.

Add that to the fact that she wasn't practically part of the family anymore. Her father had already remarried, and has her two step brothers to care with. Annabeth couldn't see what they are fussing about. Her step brothers are just toddlers. All they do is run, poop, sleep and ruin things. Annabeth was way better at them in everything. But unfortunately, her father is even more interested in them than her.

"I don't want to go to a new school." Annabeth said. It would be a _disaster_. She won't know anyone, and she hated not knowing. She would be lost in a sea of students, who_ might_ be nice to her. She seriously doubt that.

"Annabeth, dear, me and your mom has already enrolled you, and we can't take you back to your school, classes has already started. Let's go!" He smiled as he grabbed her hand. Annabeth pouted. Her eyes were huge as she looked up to her dad.

"Oh, don't give me that look. I promise, you're new school will be better than the last one. So come on, I thought you want to be early for your first day?" Annabeth nodded. It was still her first day of school, and she wanted to make a good impression. So she straightened her blouse, and grabbed her dad's hand.

"Okay." she said in a low voice. Her dad swung her backpack over his shoulder. They started walking towards the front door, when her stepmom appeared.

"All ready?" She smiled. Her father nodded. "Well, just make sure you go home early. I need help with the boys."

Sure enough, the two troublemakers came down running, still in their pajamas. "Daddy!" Bobby, one of the devils, hugged their dad's leg. Matthew, his accomplice, started jumping up and down.

"I want ball!", he said, pointing to the orange rubber ball he was holding.

"I'm just going to walk your older sister to school, then I'll be back to play." Frederick replied.

The two started whining non-stop, and Annabeth's eardrums were about to burst. Thankfully, her stepmom scolded them.

"Behave, you two. You're making your older sister late for school. Now, please go to your room." The two boys ran away, pushing each other and whining on stupid things, the way toddlers do. "Annabeth, I know it's hard for you, but please try to see this is for the best." her stepmom added.

Annabeth nodded, but she still hated her stepmom. She hated her because she was sure she wouldn't be transferring schools if it weren't for her stepmom. But most importantly, she hated that her stepmom wasn't her _real _mom. Her real mum was dead, and now she has to live the rest of her life like this. No one paying attention and no one caring about her.

And that's how Annabeth started her day.

* * *

Laughter, giggles, scolding and whining. All the mixed sounds flooded the hallway of her new school. Annabeth held on her father's hand tightly. She did not want to get lost in the sea of the strangers.

"Okay, Annabeth. I'm gonna leave you for a while. I'll be back when your class is over, okay?" her dad spoke to her.

"But daddy!" she looked up to her dad with wide eyes.

"No buts. You're a big girl now, Annabeth. Besides, your teachers are here to help you. And I'm sure you won't have trouble making friends, right?" Annabeth frowned, but nodded anyway. A tall man, wearing a suit and glasses, walked up to them and spoke to her father about her new class schedule. Apparently, she's supposed to stay here for the whole day. Annabeth panicked. How could she survive the whole day with these strangers?

"Well, I guess it's settled then. Her room will be the first one on the left." The man pointed to a blue door, with a sign on the top that says "First Graders". "I suggest you go to class now, young lady, if you want to be early." with that, he nodded to her father then walked away. Annabeth looked at her dad again.

"Now, Annabeth, I don't want any more complains from you. You're in first grade now. I'm gonna go to work, while you stay here and be a good girl, got that?" Annabeth nodded again. Her dad waved her goodbye, then walked away, leaving her behind. Annabeth hugged her backpack, then sighed. She is a big girl. She can do this.

With that, she walked to her classroom and pushed the door open.

* * *

There were a lot of possible things that could happen in her situation.

15% was she would be late, and everyone would be staring at her like she was wearing an ugly gorilla suit.

15% would be she was so early, there was only the teacher and a few students inside the room.

20% was classes has started already, and her teacher would make her do some sort of punishment for it.

50% she would enter a normal classroom, wherein a lot of students were too busy causing trouble, they won't even notice her.

Of course, her statistics were always right, because when she entered, the room was like a zoo whose animals got loose. Six-year-old boys were running around, throwing crumpled paper at each other. Some were making paper airplanes and racing them against each other. The girls, however, was equally troublesome. They were playing tag, while the other were busy drawing stuff, or braiding each others hair.

Annabeth ignored them all. She walked through the cluttered chairs and tables, to the one in the corner, so that no one can bother her. She plopped down her desk and sulked, wishing she was back at her former school, where she has a lot of friends. Nobody even bothered to say hello.

A few minutes later, a man on a wheelchair with a scruffy, brown beard and brown hair, wheeled inside and smiled at all of them.

"Kids, settle down." Immediately, all the boys stopped running and went back to their seats. The girls sat next to each other, their hair in various braids. The class looked orderly, except for the hundreds of cluttered paper on the ground. The man ignored them.

"Good morning everyone. Now, I am Mr. Brunner, your first teacher. Please, let's all behave properly, as we have a new student in our class, and we must make sure she feels accepted." Mr. Brunner, the teacher, said. Annabeth felt sheepish.

"Can the new student please come forward and introduce herself?" he said, motioning to Annabeth. She gathered herself and stood up, making sure she held her chin up as she walked. She took a deep breath as she started to speak.

"My name is Annabeth Chase. I live in California, but me and my dad moved here to New York because of his job. I like architecture and-" Annabeth got interrupted when a loud banging on the door, which is locked, started. Mr. Brunner frowned and opened it.

A small boy, panting, yet still grinning, was standing outside, his hair in a mess. His clothes were messy, with the sleeves of his shirt covering his arms. When he stood up, his sea-green eyes were blinking hard, and he brushed his black hair out of his face.

"Mr. Brunner! Mr. Brunner, am I late?" he asked, still panting.

"Yes, Percy, I'm afraid you are late-_again_." Mr. Brunner told him, who apparently wasn't surprised with all this. Percy pouted, then looked up with huge puppy eyes.

"Please! Please, let me in! I was running, then I tripped, then I ran again." Percy started talking non-stop. Mr. Brunner sighed.

"Since this is the first day, I'll let this go, please take your seat." Mr. Brunner wheeled back to his place. Percy beamed.

"Yay! Thank you Sir! I promise, I won't be late, 'cause I won't! Really!" Percy dragged his bag across as he ran to the back of the room. Mr. Brunner just shook his head, but a smile made its way to his face.

"Well, Ms. Chase, I suppose that's enough. Please seat down."

* * *

Mr. Brunner asked us to draw our favorite greek mythology stuff, which might be a place, person, object, or even a scene.

The whole class was busy. Chairs got rearranged so that people can draw beside their friends. A group of boys were laughing on the back of the room, wherein someone draw a picture of Zeus. At least Annabeth thought it was Zeus. Mostly, she thought it was Medusa, with her body made with sticks. Kids were laughing and pointing at the drawing. The girls, however, were busy fighting on which drawing of Aphrodite was the prettiest. Personally, Aphrodite will curse all of them if she saw those drawings.

Annabeth's drawing, was of course, perfect. She was drawing her favorite place, the Parthenon. The columns were all aligned, all the curves and carves in perfect positions. Her shading was even perfect, the drawing looked real. Annabeth was putting the finishing touches, when a young and highly irritating voice sounded behind her.

"Cool drawing!" Percy pushed his chair beside Annabeth, then plopped his drawing on her table as he sat. Annabeth frowned.

"Stop bothering me!" she whined.

Percy put down his crayons. "I am not. I'm doing my drawing here." he picked up his pencil and started his drawing. Annabeth, curious, looked at the paper.

Percy immediately turned red and hid his paper with his hands. "No looking!" he covered his paper with his left hand while he drew with his right one.

Annabeth huffed. "You looked at my paper." she said, pouting.

"Mine's surprise!" he said gleefully. Annabeth was not convinced. She stuck her tongue out to Percy, then moved a little farther from him.

"Mine's better!" she said as she continued to shade. A boy, with blond hair and blue eyes, walked near Annabeth.

"Hello." he said quietly.

"Hello." Annabeth looked at the boy. He was looking at the floor, wearing a buttoned shirt and blue pants. He has a scar in his face.

"I'm Luke." he said. He was holding a paper behind his back.

"I'm Annabeth! and this is Percy." Annabeth pointed a finger at the boy who was busy drawing on his paper, his tongue sticking out as he worked.

"Can you teach me how to shade?" Luke brought out his drawing. It was a drawing of the Hydra. Annabeth grinned and nodded. She grabbed her pencil. Luke smiled.

"Let's draw there!" Luke pointed to two kids, who were drawing together. Annabeth looked at Percy. He was still absorbed in his drawing. Annabeth decided he wouldn't mind to be left alone for a while, since he didn't want anyone to see his drawing anyway. Annabeth happily agreed and joined Luke with his friends.

Two tables were pushed together, wherein two boys were sitting side by side. Luke grabbed an extra chair and placed it in front of a table.

"You sit beside me." he said. Annabeth sat, and Luke took out his crayons and pencils.

A boy with a mop of curly brown hair, pointed at Annabeth and said. "New friend?" Luke nodded, while another boy, who looked exactly like the first one, also pointed at her and said. "You're new, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm Connor! and this is my brother, Chavis." the first boy said. The second one immediately frowned and replied.

"Travis." he corrected. Connor only stuck his tongue out at him. Travis gave him a noogie, and the two started slapping each other in the face.

"Ignore them, they're weird." Luke said. He pointed to his Hydra drawing. "How do you shade this?"

Annabeth grinned and grabbed her pencil. "Like this." She started shading the drawing. Within a few strokes, the drawing looked as real as if a miniature Hydra was in the paper.

"Wow." Luke stammered. The two squabbling boys stopped and looked over, equally amazed with the drawing.

"Awesome!" Connor said. Travis was so dumbfounded, his mouth was hanging open. Several students gathered around them, standing up from their respective groups to look at Annabeth's drawing.

"Look at the drawing!"

"How did she do that?"

"Look at her drawing!" A girl in pigtails pointed at Annabeth's drawing of the Parthenon. Everyone crowded to see the building. Annabeth smiled as she showed them her drawing.

"So cool!"

Annabeth put her drawing down, then muttered a few "Thanks". She was about to stand up and go back to Percy, when the group of onlookers parted. A girl, with stringy, brown hair that was cut messily on the edges, walked over. She was tough looking for a first grader.

"Who's drawing is good?" She said. Nobody said anything, but the girl continued to walk towards Annabeth. "Who are you?" she sneered.

"I'm Annabeth." Annabeth replied. She decided to not get intimidated by the girl, after all, people were starting to get friendly with her.

"I'm Clarisse." The other girl said. "You think you're better than us?"

"Leave her alone." Luke stood up. Clarisse glared at him, then she pushed him. Luke fell back to his chair, but he stood up and pushed Clarisse too. She fell down on her butt. Everyone laughed.

Clarisse, obviously humiliated, stood up, her cheeks red. She saw Annabeth's drawing, then snatched it. "Hey!" Annabeth said.

Clarisse stuck her tongue at Annabeth. She ran towards the open window, still holding Annabeth's drawing. "Give that back!" Annabeth ran after her. Unfortunately, a strong gush of wind knocked the window open. Clarisse grinned, then she threw Annabeth's drawing out the window.

"Oops." Clarisse said. Annabeth stopped in front of the open window. The wind has taken her drawing high up in the air. Then, with another gush of wind, it flew to the left. It landed on the highest branch of a pine tree, on the back of the school. The three was over 30 feet tall, and there was no way to get her drawing back.

Angrily, Annabeth shoved Clarisse, who grabbed Annabeth's hair. The two started fighting, the other students just staring, not used to this happening on the first day. Some were yelling "Fight, fight, fight!" while some were saying, "Stop it, no fighting!". Luke and his friends tried to stop the two, but Clarisse have a steel grip on Annabeth's hair. The yelling only died down when a firm voice shouted, "What is going on!?".

Everyone was as silent as the dead. Clarisse lets go of Annabeth's hair and looks at Mr. Brunner. Mr. Brunner did not look happy. Annabeth was scared, she has never made a teacher mad before.

"Ms. La Rue, Ms. Chase, could you please tell me what's wrong here?" Mr. Brunner crossed his arms. Annabeth looked down, tears about to fall. She rarely cried. She only cried when she found out her mother was dead, and now that she was in trouble. She wasn't used to being the one getting sentenced. She was the perfect student. The one who gets good grades, always on time, and never gets in trouble.

Clarisse started making lame excuses. "It's Annabeth's fault, Mr. Brunner! She-" Mr. Brunner cut her off.

"I would not excuse such rash behaviors, especially on the first day. I'm sorry, Annabeth, but I will give both of you detention. Clarisse-" Annabeth tuned out the rest of Mr. Brunner's speech.

Detention? Annabeth Chase getting detention? Those two words were so far apart, it was illegal to put them on the same sentence. Annabeth couldn't believe her ears. She was going to get detention, on the first day! Now, she was 100% sure her tears will be flooding her eyes in a few seconds. And because she doesn't want to get humiliated more in front of the whole class, she ran, pass Mr. brunner and her classmates. She pushed the door open and ran along the hallway.

The hallway was empty, since class is still going on. Annabeth sat down, next to a drinking fountain. She wanted to wash her face, but she was still too small to reach the sink. She cursed. Why isn't her dad here? Oh, yes, he was busy at work, he couldn't even stay to make sure she was okay. And no, she wasn't okay. Annabeth cried, tears falling down her rosy cheeks. She remembered the last time she cried, her friend was there to wipe the tears away. Where is he right now?

Footsteps started to sound on her left. Annabeth buried her face in her knees, not wanting anyone to see her tears. The person walking towards her was a boy, his voice sounding in the hallway.

"One, two, three!" he was skipping, probably counting the tiles. Annabeth was about to ran away again, when the boy reached her. "Annabeth!"

Percy was grinning like he won the lottery. "There you are!" he skipped and sat down next to her. "I thought you were drawing with Wuke." he said.

"Luke." Annabeth corrected. "I...I was just...helping...him to..shade." She said, sniffing, her voice shaky from crying.

Percy still looked happy. "Whatever." he said. "Why are you crying?'' he asked. Annabeth wiped her nose with her sleeve.

"Clarisse...stole...my..myy drawing." she explained. "I...g..got detention." she said.*sniffs*

"Oh." Percy looked sad, then his eyes lit up again. "I got a plan!" he stood up and faced Annabeth.

"What plan?"

Percy smiled, his cheeks still chubby. He led out his hands, which were behind his back the whole time. He was holding the piece of paper he refused to show Annabeth. In it, was a beautiful drawing of Athena, wearing a long, greek dress, her hair styled up in a fancy up do. Athena was holding a spear and a shield. The whole picture was drawn in blue color, which Annabeth couldn't help but admire.

"I draw this for you." Percy offered the drawing to Annabeth.

Blushing, she took the drawing in her hands. "Thanks."

Percy was grinning wide. "Your welcome!" he said happily. Annabeth tried to cover her blush, then she moved forward and hugged Percy.

The two went back to the classroom together. Annabeth remembered her dad telling her to make friends. Hopefully, one friend is enough for him, 'cause it was more than what Annabeth could ask for.

* * *

**~Finally! I am so done with this chapter. Anyway, I didn't realize it was so long-again. So how do you like the little percabeth? you don't? Well, too bad, 'cause there's still three chapters before I turn them to teenagers. I can't wait!**

**~Anyway, I just want to ask you guys to vote on my poll. It has nothing to do with the story, but it's about Nico! **

**~Nico will actually appear on the next chapter, though he will be younger than Percy. How do you like Luke? I made him as old as Annabeth so they get to interact with each other.**

**~Review, favorite, and follow! I don't know if it will make me update faster, cause I kinda update whenever I feel like it. But it will be so appreciated!**


	3. Nico

Author's Note:As you may have noticed, I only update during weekends, so, here's chapter 3! By the way, the piano makes a reappearance on chapter 5, and a new character will be coming on the next chapter.

**~3 chapters before we say goodbye to little Percy and Annabeth. Nooo!**

* * *

**_"There was this little crying boy, looking no more than three years old._**

**_He was wearing a black sweater, whose sleeves covers his little hands, with black shorts._**

**_His black hair was tangled, and he was curled up in the corner, crying and mumbling words Percy didn't understand._**

**_"Hello! I'm Percy! What's your name?" Percy stretches his hand towards the boy._**

**_"Nii..Niccc..cco." he sniffs. "Nico." "_**

* * *

Percy is scared. I mean, you'll be scared too if you're dangling 15 feet up in the air, and you're just 2 and a half feet tall.

Today was P.E. day. Meaning? They get to play around in the mud while their teacher, Coach Hedge, hangs out with his baseball bat.

Percy thinks Coach Hedge was cool. I mean, he let's them play on their own. He gives them wrestling lessons, which, according to Coach Hedge, was essential to a human being. Sure, he does remind him of Gabe, most especially when some kids play pranks on him, and the coach runs after them, bat swinging and yelling, "Die! You little maniacs!". Yep, still definitely cool.

Percy was playing in the sandbox. He likes sand. It reminds him of the beach his mum takes him to. What was that beach's name? Monty? Montoo? He can't pronounce it properly, but he remembered the cozy little cabin, and the clear blue ocean. It reminds him of his dad, which he doesn't really know, but, he would like to.

Anyway, he was halfway building his sandcastle. There were two big towers, and a long wall with a big gate in the middle. The wall goes around the whole castle, and the two towers were on the edges of the wall. His towers were round, with triangle roofs on the top. Sand keeps getting in his eyes, but Percy doesn't mind.

What Percy is irritated about is that his third tower kept toppling over. He tried building it for like, ten times. Still, the sand starts to crumble when he starts making the roof. He huffed and patted the sand, trying to make it stronger, but still the same results.

And there he was, building his tower, again. It was big, bigger than the two other towers he made. He was happy because he managed to make the roof of it without the tower crumbling. He was just about to carve one important detail on the side. A window. His two other towers has two perfect windows, one on the back, and one on the front. Percy carefully etches his little thumb on the tower. One swipe, and there! A little window on the little tower.

Percy smiles. He starts to stand up so he can begin working on the back window. He brushes his hands full of sand on his pants. Percy was about to walk behind his sandcastle, when a girl's voice, yells behind him.

"Percy!" Annabeth yells, and pokes his back.

Percy was so surprised, that when he turned, his feet got caught up in the sand box. He tripped, landing on the sandcastle he was working on, back first. A cloud of sand erupted, covering most of Percy's clothes and his face.

"Aaaaccckkk!" Percy says. He stands up, his arms swatting all the sand dust. His sandcastle was ruined, its towers were nothing now but piles of sand. His wall is destroyed, the same with the huge tower he spent hours working on. He sneezes, rubbing sand off his eyes.

"Achooo!" Percy turns to Annabeth angrily. "My tower!" he says, stomping his foot.

Annabeth frowns. "Sorry." she says looking down. Percy starts getting itchy, sand has gotten inside his shirt. He starts wiping sand of his hands, and shaking his shirt to get the sand off it.

"I was gonna ask if you wanna play with us." Annabeth pointed to a group of kids who were also playing in a sandbox, but much bigger. Among those kids, the blond boy and the twins were there. Percy recognizes them as Luke, Connor and Travis. Not that Percy wasn't friendly, he was. He's just not the popular kind of kid with many friends. He certainly wasn't friends with them. The Stolls kept pranking Percy everyday. Their first meeting involves a severed head, some screaming, and a gallon of ketchup.

Percy wasn't ready to relive the moment yet, but let's just say that the janitor was surprised to find a little kid hiding inside the Janitor's closet.

And there was Luke. Hey, the guy was nice, but he creeps Percy out. He has a scar on his face that the teachers say was because his parents abuse him. Percy doesn't know much, but he decided to keep away from the blond boy. Besides, he was used to being alone anyway, well, until his friend came.

So, when Annabeth pointed at the group of kids, Percy pouted. "No, I don't want to." He huffed, turning his back on Annabeth.

Annabeth puts her hands on her hips. "No? Why not!?" Annabeth asks.

Percy turns to her again, mimicking her scowl. "I don't like your friends. They're not nice." He says.

Annabeth pouts. "Yes, they are!"

"No, they're not." Percy replies.

"Percy!"

"I don't wanna!"

Frustrated, Annabeth gave Percy a little push. She didn't mean for it to be strong, but Percy falls on the ground. Angry, Percy stomps his arm in the sandbox, shoving sand towards Annabeth. The sand hits her in the face. Annabeth quickly covers her face, trying to block the sand off.

"Aaaccckkk!" she says. Annabeth continues to rub her eyes. Much to Percy's horror, Annabeth starts crying. Annabeth rubs her eyes, trying to get the sand out. The sand was starting to make Annabeth's eyes red, stinging her.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, worried about his friend, but Annabeth ignores him. She starts crying, then runs back inside the school.

Percy doesn't know what to do. He has never made someone cry before. He might be a troublemaker, but he's not a bully like Clarisse.

Percy was about to run after his bestfriend when the blond boy, who by the way was taller than him, blocked his way.

"Why'd you make my friend cry?" Luke, with the Stolls approached him. You can tell by their pouts that they are not happy.

"Annabeth's my friend." Percy defends, stressing the word _my_.

"If she's your friend, why'd you make her cry?" Connor scrunched his eyebrows.

Percy pouts. "I didn't."

"Did too!" they shout.

Luke, who was very protective of his friends, pouts at Percy. "Annabeth is our friend, and you made her cry."

Percy crosses his arms. "I'm Annabeth's friend! I'm gonna make her stop crying and make her happy!" Percy pushes past the kids. He walks towards the classroom. Annabeth was crying in the corner, rubbing her eyes with a towel. Coach hedge, who was supposed to be their teacher, was still outside, hanging out with his baseball bat. Percy knew that simply wiping her tears away won't make up for their fight.

Percy makes his way back the playground, where Luke, Connor, and Travis were sitting near a tree, still frowning at him.

"So? How will Annabeth be okay?" Luke stands up. Percy looks around, thinking of what will make Annabeth happy, when he looked up and it hit him. Literally.

"Ow." Percy rubs his head as a pine cone hits it. The Stolls snicker, but Luke continues to pout. Looking up in the Pine tree, Percy saw a piece of paper stuck to one of the branches.

"Drawing!" Percy says, pointing at the paper. Luke looks up, confused, along with the Stolls. They realized what Percy was talking about when they saw the paper.

"Annabeth's drawing? It's too far!" Connor says.

Travis nudged him. "He can do it. It's for Annabeth." Connor grins, while Luke just pouts, wondering if this was a good idea. The wind was blowing hard, knocking leaves off the tree. The paper was 30 feet high in the air, and there was no way a first grader was going to reach that.

That didn't stop Percy from running back towards the room and grabbing some chairs. Annabeth was still crying in the corner, which just made Percy more determined. Percy stacks the chairs in front of the tree. He then starts climbing it.

"Um, is this okay?" asks Luke, who seriously did not want to get in trouble.

"Yes! It's cool!" Travis says.

"Like the one in the TV!" The twins high-fived each other.

Percy managed to get on top of the highest chair, stretching his hands to grab the nearest branch. He was about 3 feet above ground, even higher than his height. The wind blows hard, suddenly knocking the chairs Percy was standing on. _Thump!_

Connor, Luke, Travis, were staring open-mouthed at the fallen chairs. Thankfully, Percy managed to grab the branch before the chairs got knocked over. Now, he was hanging of 3 feet above ground.

"Go Percy!" Connor yells, while Travis joins him. Luke was still pouting, scared that they might be in trouble.

Percy pulls himself up the branch, placing his foot on it. He then grabs the second branch, also managing to set foot on it. Four feet down, twenty-six more to go! He was really happy he spend a lot of time running around and climbing stuff.

Several more first graders crowded below him, some cheering for him to climb up, some telling him he was in big trouble. Percy continues climbing. Was he scared of heights? No. Was he scared of falling? No. He has fallen many times before, in the stairs, ground, sidewalk. He even fell, face-first, the first time he rode the elevator. What Percy is afraid of, you may ask, is losing his friends.

Percy was worried about Annabeth. She was his only friend, and to think that she was crying because of him was scary. Even though he grew up with Gabe, he knew how wrong it was to hurt other people, especially those who were nothing but nice to him.

So, Percy didn't stop climbing. He could see the paper, with its drawing of the Parthenon. Percy grabbed the nearest branch, pulling himself up again.

A loud _crack!_ The branch Percy was stepping on broke. He lost his footing, hanging from the branch he grabbed. The broken branch fell on the ground with a _thud!_

"Is he okay?" a first grader asks.

"Maybe we should call coach."

"No, look, he can climb up!"

Percy pulls himself up, sitting on the branch for a while. The almost near death shocked his young brain. Okay, maybe he was scared of falling, just a little bit. He looked up, the nearest branch was too far for him to reach, as he wasn't very tall. Percy looked down, the branch he used to go up was broken, and the next branch was too far away. He was stuck.

"Is he stuck?"

"He's so gonna get in trouble."

Percy hugged the tree, clinging for safety. He did not want to be a Percy pancake when the class was over.

"I think he needs help!" Luke says.

Percy has never been more sure of anything. He started sniffing as he hugged the tree more tightly.

**Will he fall?**

"Percy! Over here!" A girl called out. Percy keeps his eyes closed for a second, scared. He opens them and looks down.

Annabeth, still red-eyed, was pointing to a trampoline, just below Percy. Scared, Percy shakes his head.

"Come on, Percy! You can do it!" She says. She points again to the trampoline, small, but just big enough for Percy's size.

"Go Percy!" A kid shouted. Pretty soon, all the first graders were screaming, "JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!"

Percy felt like crying his eyes out. He is going to fall.

"Just jump Percy!" Annabeth yelled. Percy looked down. His friend was here, helping him. Percy wondered if she was still mad at him for the stunt at the sand box. This wouldn't have happened if he just joined Annabeth and her group of friends. He did need to be more friendly. So he did the next thing he thought he should do.

**Jump.**

* * *

15 feet? Why did it feel like a hundred?

It only took Percy, and his little body, 5 seconds to fall. But it took him a minute to realize he landed. On the trampoline anyway. It hurt a lot, but not as much as falling face-first to the ground. Percy decided that he did not became a Percy pancake and has not intention of being one.

"Ow!" was his reaction as soon as he touched the trampoline.

"Did he make it?" Connor asks.

Travis nudged him. "Of course, he did!"

"But why isn't he moving!?" Percy starts to stand up, rubbing his eyes. He was still shaking, scared from the experience. His eyes open, focusing on a pair of pretty grey eyes staring at him.

"Hello!" Annabeth waves her hand in front of his face. Percy blinks. Looking around, he saw the whole class staring at him, with Annabeth looking at him worriedly.

"Are you okay!?" She asks.

Percy points to the trampoline."Where did you get the tramp?"

"Oh, I pulled it, from there!" Annabeth points to the other side of the playground, with a swing set and a slide.

"Really? Thanks!" Percy says gratefully. "Oh, and sorry."

Annabeth smiles. "Okay! Sorry too. I was mean and pushy." she says looking down. She looks at Percy again. "Friends?"

Percy grins widely. "Friends!" They laughed and hugged each other, happy to be friends again.

Until.

"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat from behind.

"So which of you cupcakes where causing trouble again?" he says.

* * *

Percy sat in the middle of the room, Coach hedge on his left, Mr. Brunner on his right. All the other kids were still playing outside, enjoying the break. He was being executed.

"So, you're the cupcake causing mess, aren't you?" Coach hedge says. Percy gives a slight nod.

"Tell you what, I give you fifty push-ups, ten laps on the field, twenty pull-ups-" Coach hedge started saying.

Percy wanted to ask what pull-ups were. He wished they were some sort of candy. His mom has those kind in her store. Percy was about to ask if they come in blue, when Mr. Brunner said. "There will be no such punishment. Those are not allowed to give to little kids." he told coach Hedge.

"What? Even with twenty push-ups?" Mr. Brunner shook his head.

"Not even the running?"

"No. But I think the proper punishment will be some work after school. You will be cleaning the halls, picking up all the litters there as your punishment." Mr. Brunner continues.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." He sniffs.

Mr. Brunner nods. "You are dismissed. Please join your friends for your break." he wheeled out of the room.

Coach hedge points outside, then says, "The Stolls are pranking again! Die you little monsters!" he then chargers outside. Percy slips off his chair.

Sure, he got detention. But tardy and detention in one day? That's Percy Jackson for you. He starts skipping the tiles again, with his signature count.

"One, two, three!"

* * *

Percy, Annabeth, Luke, Connor and Travis sat around their lunch table. They all had their lunch boxes, Percy with a blue one and fishes all over it, Annabeth with numbers and plus signs, Luke with blue and white box, and the Stolls were sharing a big, brown lunch bag.

"Did you get in trouble?" Annabeth asks, eating her sandwich.

Percy just shrugged. "I get to clean stuff."

"Coach hedge is mean." Luke breaks his cookie in half, offering one to Annabeth.

"I think the bomb is in place." Travis says to Connor.

"What are they doing?" Annabeth asks.

"Pranking someone." Luke answers.

Sure enough, a girl with straight blond hair, and green eyes screamed. She was sitting at the table beside theirs. When she stood up, ketchup were all over her flowery dress, milk dripping from her hair.

"TRAVIS!" she screamed murderously. Travis dropped under the table, probably trying to hide, but the girl already saw him.

"Travis! You bully!" she started slapping Travis on the arm.

"But Katie! It was funny!" he whined. Katie, the girl, glared.

"I'm gonna get you!" with that, she turned and walked towards the girl's bathroom.

"Who's that?" Annabeth asks.

"Katie, Travis has a crush on her." Connor says.

Travis pushes him. "No, I don't!"

"Then why do you keep pranking? Why don't you prank someone else?"

Before anyone can say something, the bell rings.

* * *

**A/N: Let's fast forward to the end of classes:)))**

* * *

"One, two, three!" Percy counts. But he wasn't counting the tiles this time. He was counting the trash he picks up, then stuffing them in the big garbage bag. The bag was so big, Percy could fit in it. There was no one else in the hallway.

Percy wandered through the halls, doing his punishment. Annabeth was sitting alone in the classrooom for detention. At least here he has something to do. He promised Annabeth he would say goodbye before leaving.

He reached the end of the halls. He remembered the time he last wandered through a hall like this one. It was then he heard Annabeth''s amazing piano skills, and made friends with a Californian girl. As he neared the end of the hall, he perked up, but he didn't hear any music.

Someone was crying. No, someone was wailing, struggling, shrieking. Sobs echoed across the hall. the walls turned sideways, the crying coming from the left.

As usual, Percy poked his head and looked at what was making the noise.

There was a little crying boy, looking like he was just three years old. He was rubbing his eyes, his body curled up in the corner. His black hair was tangled, a black mess. He was wearing a shirt too large, the sleeves covered his hands, with black shorts and shoes that were in contrast with his pale skin.

Dropping his bag, Percy walks towards the boy, then gives him a slight tap on the knee.

The younger boy slightly lowers his hands, showing his little face. His black hair framed his face, his eyes were shrouded with long, dark eyelashes. But the darkest of all were his eyes, black pools of pain. It was as if he saw something that weren't meant for the eyes so young.

"Mum?" he asks. Percy frowns, looking around. No mummy. He shakes his head.

The younger boy just continues crying again. Not knowing what to do, Percy decides to just talk.

"Hello! I'm Percy! What's your name?" Percy stretches his hand towards the boy.

The boy lowers his hands again, looking at Percy with puffy red eyes, black pupils darting across the room.

Finally, the three-year old talks, "Nii..Niccc..cco." he sniffs. "Nico." he wipes his nose with his shirt sleeve.

"Why are you crying?" Percy asks. Nico looks up at Percy. "Mummy gone. Bi...ba..bian..ca." he mumbles.

"Oh, I have a friend to! her mummy left to." Percy says. Nico tilts his head, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Mummy gone?" he says.

"Yep, her mummy is gone too." Percy answers.

Nico points at Percy. "Your mummy?"

"My mum is with me." Percy says. Nico continues to stare at him some more. "Who's with you now?" Percy asks.

Nico blinks. "Opan." he says. Percy looks confused. "Opan?"

Nico shakes his head. "Or...pan!" he says. Percy smiles in understanding. "Oh, orphan!" Nico smiles, wiping some snot off his face.

"Well, I better get to finish this." Percy walks over the garbage bag and picks it up. He spots several trashes on the hallway, beside the fountain. Percy grins and runs happily, only slipping on the puddle of water.

Nico laughs. "Funny!" he says, pointing at Percy. Percy stood, wiping some dirt, then stuck his tongue out to Nico. Nico giggles.

Percy walks back to the hallway, about to throw the trash away, when he looks back. Nico was looking at him, hiding behind the wall.

Percy looks at him. "Do you wanna meet my friend?" Nico nods. "Come on!" Nico walks towards Percy, who was three inches taller than him. Taking his hand, Percy leads Nico towards their classroom.

"How old are you?" Percy asks.

Nico answers, walking happily. "Thwee!"

* * *

**~Ugh, hopefully my friends do not read this embarrassing story. So, Review? (Yes, I got the last word from the diary of a wimpy kid, happy?)**

**~Do you guys like Tratie? It was popular here on fanfiction, and i guess i like it too. You can see the pairings that i don't support on my profile page. They will never ever ever appear on my stories!**

**~So, I'm going to ask you guys one question, and the one who answers it, gets a preview, dedication, and is invited to Annabeth's party, which will be posted on the next chapter. Hey! There will be blue food!**

**-Which new character from PjO and HoO will appear on the next chapter? Guess and you might win!**


End file.
